pvzcrossoverfandomcom-20200214-history
Plants vs zombies: Desolation of the smaug
This plants vs zombies mixes up with The Hobbit: The desolation of the smaug Plants Peashooter: After tapping the play button(The first time) Sunflower: After completing Tutorial - Day 1 Wall-nut: After completing Tutorial - Day 2 Potato mine: After completing tutorial - Day 3 Snow pea: After completing the tutorial Chomper: After completing Mirkwood - Day 1 Shamrock: After completing Mirkwood - Day 2 Asepearagus: After completing Mirkwood - Day 3(Plus introducing plant food) Sweet pea: After completing Mirkwood - Day 4 Repeater: After completing Mirkwood - Day 5 Squash: After completing Mirkwood - Day 6 Bloomerang: After completing Mirkwood - Day 7 Iceberg lettuce: Ater completing Mirkwood - Day 8 Ice queen pea: After completing Mirkwood - Day 9 Power lily: After completing Mirkwood - Day 10 Bonk choy: After completing Mirkwood - Day 11(Plus unlocked powerups(Power pinch,Power toss,Power zap,Power snow) Threepeater: After completing Mirkwood - Day 12 Cherry bomb: After completing Mirkwood - Day 13 Cabbage-pult: After completing Mirkwood - Day 14 Kernel-pult: After completing Mirkwood - Day 15 Tall-nut: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 1 Spikeweed: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 2 Orange-pult: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 3 Gatling pea: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 4 Lightning reed: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 5 Twin sunflower: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 6 Jalapeno: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 7 Snapdragon: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 8 Garlic: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 9 Cob cannon: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 10 Melon-pult: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 11 Magnet plant: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 12 Bamboo shoot: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 13 Chilly pepper: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 14 Explode-o-nut: After completing Lonely mountain - Day 15 Iron pea: After completing Lake town - Day 1 Golden pea: After completing Lake town - Day 2 Diamond pea: After completing Lake town - Day 3 Cactus: After completing Lake town - Day 4 Flaming pea: After completing Lake town - Day 5 Beeshooter: After completing Lake town - Day 6 Winter melon: After completing Lake town - Day 7 Power radish: After completing Lake town - Day 8 Fire gourd: After completing Lake town - Day 9 Artislash: After completing Lake town - Day 10 Heal peach: After completing Lake town - Day 11 Tile turnip: After completing Lake town - Day 12 Beet: After completing Lake town - Day 13 Bamboom: After completing Lake town - Day 14 Magynifying grass: After completing Lake town - Day 15(Smaug's battle) Zombies Zombie Flag zombie Conehead zombie Pole vaulting zombie Buckethead zombie Newspaper zombie Football zombie Zomboni Bobsled zombie Jack-in-the-box Zombie Balloon zombie Digger zombie Pogo zombie Treasure yeti Bungee zombie Ladder zombie Catapult zombie Gargantuar Imp Barrel zombie Rocket zombie Ice block zombie Imposter zombie Mall cop zombie Weightlifter zombie Gas can zombie Trivia It is now the plants chance to battle smaug Category:Made-up games